


Le petit Chaperon Bleu

by LizeBeth



Category: Fictions Partagées, Le Petit Chaperon Rouge | Little Red Riding Hood - Charles Perrault
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizeBeth/pseuds/LizeBeth
Summary: Le petit Chaperon Rouge était bleu.





	Le petit Chaperon Bleu

Il était une fois une petite fille de village que tout le monde aimait bien. Son père en était folle, et sa grand-mère plus encore. Un jour, elle lui confectionna un petit chaperon de soie bleue et le lui offrit. Elle avait choisi cette couleur à cause des yeux bleus de la douce enfant, et orna la fermeture du vêtement d’une pierre de Lapis-lazuli. La petite fille l’aima tellement qu'elle ne voulut plus en porter d'autre. Partout où elle allait, on l’appelait le petit Chaperon Bleu.  
Un jour, son père lui dit : « Viens voir, Chaperon Bleu : va dans notre jardin, cueille quelques roses parmi celles que cultive ta mère et mets-toi en route. Ta mère-grand est malade et faible. Apporte-les-lui et prépare avec une tisane dont elle se délectera ; fais vite, avant que le soleil ne se couche. Et quand tu seras en chemin, sois bien sage et ne t’écarte pas de ta route, ses roses sont nécessaires pour qu’elle aille mieux. Sois sage, comporte-toi comme une jeune fille responsable, reste juste et bonne à l’encontre des personnages que tu rencontreras ; dis bonjour et au revoir, puis continue ta route jusque chez mère-grand.»  
Le petit Chaperon Bleu embrassa ses parents et s’en alla aussitôt pour l’autre village. Elle savait son chemin long et il lui fallait arriver avant le coucher du soleil. Lorsque la fillette arriva dans le bois, elle rencontra compère le Loup qui eut bien envie de la croquer. Mais elle ne savait pas que c’était une vilaine bête et ne le craignait point.  
« Bonjour, Chaperon Bleu » dit le loup.  
La pauvre enfant, qui ne savait pas qu’il était dangereux de s’arrêter écouter un loup, lui dit :  
« Bonjour Monsieur Loup.  
— Où donc vas-tu, Chaperon Bleu ?  
— Chez ma grand-mère.  
— Que portes-tu dans ton panier ?  
— Des roses bleues du potager de mes parents.  
— Des roses bleues ? s’étonna le loup.  
— Oui. Elles sont magiques. Grace à elles, ma grand-mère se sentira mieux, elle guérira !  
— Demeure-t-elle bien loin ?  
— Oh ! Oui, dit le petit Chaperon Bleu ; c’est par-delà la montagne que vous voyez tout là-bas, la maison se trouve près des bords du Dinder.  
— Eh bien ! Je m’y rends moi aussi ! Nous allons jouer, j’irai par ce chemin-ci, et toi par ce chemin-là ; et nous verrons qui y sera le plus tôt.  
— Je n’ai pas le temps de jouer, je dois être chez mère-grand avant le coucher du soleil.  
— Chaperon Bleu, vois ces fleurs autour de nous. Ne les trouves-tu pas d’une rare beauté ?  
— Si, bien sûr.  
— Mais sais-tu ce qui est encore plus beau ? Ce ravissant visage ébène et ce somptueux sourire que la chance me permet d’admirer en ce jour.  
— Loup, ne dîtes pas cela.  
— Entends-tu comme les oiseaux chantent joliment ?  
— Je les entends.  
— Mais sais-tu ce qui est encore plus mélodieux ? Cette voix qui est la tienne et qui berce mes oreilles de sa clarté.  
— Loup, vous me flattez beaucoup trop.  
— Rien ne sera jamais assez pour vous remercier d’illuminé ma journée comme vous le faites. Tout est si beau autour de nous, mais Chaperon Bleu, ici présent devant moi, en est la plus belle des parures.  
— D’accord Monsieur Loup, je veux bien jouer avec vous. J’irai par ce chemin plein de fleurs et toi, tu iras par là. Si j'apportais à ma grand-mère un beau bouquet en plus des roses qui la guériront, ça lui ferait bien plaisir. Il est encore si tôt que j'arriverai bien à l'heure. »  
Le loup se rappela alors qu’il avait, quelque temps plus tôt, avaler six chevreaux qui lui pesaient encore dans l’estomac. Il ne pouvait courir.  
« Cette jeune et jolie fille me parait bien tendre, un vrai régal ! grogna le loup tout bas. Elle sera encore bien meilleure que la vieille. Mais comment ferais-je pour les avoir toutes les deux puisque je ne peux me mouvoir ? Bien, je vais la laisser partir devant, et ce soir, je me rendrais aux berges du fleuve où habite la mère-grand. Je m'y prendrais adroitement pour les attraper chacune ! »  
La petite fille quitta le chemin, pénétra dans le bois et s’amusait à courir après des papillons et à cueillir des fleurs. Et, chaque fois qu'elle en avait cueilli une, elle se disait : « Plus loin, j'en vois une plus belle" ; et elle y allait et s’enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. »  
Alors qu’elle continuait à gambader parmi les arbres, la jeune enfant vit une maisonnette dont la porte avait été brisée en mille morceaux. Elle s’approcha et vit l’intérieur des lieux complètement ravagé.  
« Bonjour, que s’est-il passé ici ? demande le Chaperon Bleu à Madame la chèvre qui pleurait parmi les débris.  
— C’est le loup ! Il a trompé mes petits enfants en se faisant passer pour moi. Il a avalé une craie pour adoucir sa voix et enduit sa patte de farine afin de la rendre blanche. Mes pauvres petits lui ont ouvert la porte, croyant qu’il s’agissait de moi. Et il les a mangés !  
— C’est horrible !  
— Tous, sauf un. Il ne me reste qu’un petit. »  
La malheureuse chèvre éclata en sanglots. Le dernier petit, celui qui n’avait pas été mangé, était caché derrière sa mère. Quand la fillette le vit, elle ne put s’empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.  
« J’ai vu le loup tout à l’heure. Je sais qu’il s’agit de lui puisqu’il avait une patte blanche, je m’en souviens.  
— Hélas ! Il est trop tard pour mes enfants. »  
Le chaperon bleu ouvrit son petit panier et prit une des roses bleues qu’elle y avait rangées.  
« Prenez ceci, ces roses sont magiques. Allez et traversez le bois dans cette direction. Le loup s’est allongé près d’un arbre, il y est encore certainement. Posez la rose sur le ventre du loup et vos petits chevreaux vous seront rendus.  
— Merci, vous êtes d’une telle bonté. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?  
— Il est inutile de me remercier, je souhaite que votre famille soit de nouveau réunie. Au revoir ! »  
Ainsi, le petit Chaperon Bleu continua sa route. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d’apprendre de Madame la chèvre ce que le loup avait fait à ses petits. Il s’était pourtant montré si gentil lors de leur rencontre.  
En continuant sa route elle aperçut un grand arbre au milieu de son chemin. De curieux bruits qu’elle entendit la firent regarder à l’intérieur du creux de l’arbre. Trois petits cochons s’y cachaient, semblant avoir peur.  
« Bonjour messieurs les cochons, que faites-vous là?  
— C’est le loup ! Il a détruit ma maison de paille en soufflant dessus et j’ai dû me réfugier chez mon frère pour ne pas me faire dévorer, dit le premier cochon.  
— Le loup a aussi détruit ma maison de bois avec son souffle et nous nous sommes réfugiés chez notre frère pour ne pas nous faire dévorer, dit le second petit cochon.  
— Le loup a tenté mainte et mainte fois de détruire ma maison de briques, et je ne sais comment, il a réussi. Avant que tout ne s’effondre pour de bon, mes frères et moi nous sommes enfuit dans trois directions différentes pour que le loup ne puisse pas nous attraper. Mais à présent, nous n’avons plus de maison et le loup peut revenir à tout moment.  
— Mes pauvres cochons, ne pleurez pas. Prenez donc cette rose bleue, elle est magique. Construisez donc une nouvelle maison et une fois finit, déposez cette rose dessus. Ça la fortifiera ! Vous pourrez ainsi y habiter ensemble et aucun loup, ni aucun ouragan ne pourra la détruire.  
— Oh merci ! répondirent les cochons en chœur. Vous êtes d’une telle bonté, comment pouvons-nous vous remerciez ?  
— Il est inutile de me remercier, je souhaite que votre maison soit de nouveau en état. Au revoir ! »  
Le petit Chaperon Bleu continua sa route. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d’apprendre de messieurs les cochons ce que le loup avait fait à leur maison. Il s’était pourtant montré si agréable lors de leur rencontre.  
La jeune fille, en chemin pour la maison de sa mère-grand, se rendit compte que le soleil était en train de se coucher, il fallut qu’elle se dépêche. Elle regarda dans son panier et remarqua qu’il ne lui restait malheureusement qu’une rose. Cela serait tout de même assez pour la tisane de mère-grand. En arrivant à destination elle vit que la porte était ouverte. Elle se douta que quelque chose s’était passé. Elle se rendit donc à la fenêtre de la chambre et passa sa tête au travers. Mère-grand était allongée dans le lit. Mais le Chaperon vit que ce n’était point elle. Elle avait une main blanche et l’autre noire.  
« Comment te sens-tu mère-grand ?  
— Je me sens mieux, répondit le loup déguisé.  
— Oh grand-mère, comme tu as de grandes oreilles !  
— C'est pour mieux t'entendre mon enfant.  
— Oh grand-mère, comme tu as de grands yeux !  
— C'est pour mieux te voir ma belle enfant.  
— Oh mère-grand, comme tu as de grands bras !  
— C'est pour mieux t’étreindre ma douce enfant.  
— Oh mère-grand, comme tu as une horrible et grande bouche pleine de grosses dents !  
— C'est pour mieux te manger Chaperon Bleu ! »  
Mais le Chaperon qui avait vu clair dans le jeu du loup dès le départ, se baissa et esquiva l’attaque de Monsieur Loup qui traversa la fenêtre et se cogna la tête contre le sol. Vite, le petit Chaperon Bleu prit la dernière rose qui lui restait et pria pour que le loup devienne gentil. Débarrassé de toute malice, Monsieur Loup se releva et recracha la grand-mère qu’il avait avalée. La fillette était ravie de voir que le loup ne ferait plus jamais rien de méchant comme attaquer des chevreaux, une grand-mère ou encore détruire des maisons de cochons ; mais elle se rappela avec tristesse qu’elle n’avait plus de roses bleues magiques pour soigner sa pauvre grand-mère. Le loup la pria de sécher ses larmes, car avant de devenir le grand méchant loups, à cause de l’enchantement d’une sorcière, il était lui-même une créature magique. Ayant recouvré tous ses bon pouvoirs, il soigna la grand-mère.  
Le petit Chaperon Bleu avait vu du bon dans la personne du loup, croyant qu’il pourrait être différent s’il on l’y aidait. La fillette s’est simplement contentée d’être juste et bonne envers tous ceux qu’elle avait rencontré.

_______________________*_  
Notes:  
J'espère que l'histoire vous a plût, maintenant je vais vous expliquer mon cheminement jusqu'au produit final. J'ai toujours voulu écrire sur un chaperon bleu, et c'était l'occasion. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur internet pour voir les significations de la couleur bleu et j'ai trouvé que c'était une couleur très rare avant et difficile a produire, j'ai pensé que ça rendait le personnage encore plus unique et ça m'a confortée dans l'idée de garder cette couleur. Puis j'ai réfléchit a ce qui pourrait faire changer l'histoire. Dans le premier anime de FullMetal Alchemist il y avait un épisode avec une marchande de roses bleues, en y repensant j'ai intégré les roses dans le récit et le fait que c'était elles qui étaient magiques dans l'histoire (j'avais d'abord pensé a la pierre de lapis-lazuli). Ensuite j'ai melanger les contes car sur le site où j'ai lu le petit chaperon rouge il y en avait aussi d'autres et j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de regrouper ceux avec un loup pour montrer ses agissements. J'ai rendu le loup gentil car c'est mon animal préféré et y'en a marre qu'il soit toujours le méchant de l'histoire. J'ai aussi voulu mettre en avant la gentillesse du chaperon qui a sacrifié sa dernière fleur pour son ami le loup alors que sa grand-mère en avait besoin. Quand on donne on reçoit, et son geste a été récompensé.


End file.
